What Has Come to Be
by Vampel
Summary: a prelude to A Child's View, but you don't have to read that one first. Only three chapters up so far. What's wrong with Harry? Why does Draco need help? Snape's nice?!
1. Chapter 1: A Break in the Day

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.  
  
Warning: Are you homophobic? If so run, run far away and never return! (sorry, I had a lion king moment! Hehe.can you imagine Scar telling a whole room full of homophobic people to run away and never return? Hehehehe)  
  
Chapter 1: A Break in the Day (Snape's POV)  
  
His long greasy hair hung over his eyes and mingled with the steam from the cauldron. This was the part of the day that he enjoyed most. No lectures to give, no messes to clean, no questions to answer, and best of all no annoying 7th years to bring back unwanted memories. It seemed that Potter was improving that skill as he got older. The more Snape saw of the Golden Boy the more he looked like his father.  
::Crash:: "Dammit! That was a brand new vial too! Leave it to Potter to distract me during the making of a sleeping potion." He was needing those more and more often now. It seemed as if every night he was haunted with dreams of a certain brown eyed, brown-haired Gryffindor. But of course none of the dreams would come true.James was dead. And maybe if he had turned against Voldemort sooner James could have been saved. Of course he would still be married to that mudblood, but it would mean he was alive. And stupid Potter has to prance around everyday flaunting the fact that he's alive, the only Potter alive. And as if that's not enough he feels the need to inflict pain on the one boy who really needs friendship. The one 7th year that has a fate worse than death. The one child that.  
"Professor, please, I'm sorry to intrude it's just that he's written me and it's about the game. He's coming and if I don't catch the snitch, well you know what he'll." Speak of the devil.  
"Mr. Malfoy please calm down and speak at a reasonable speed."  
"Sorry uncle Sev, it's just that my father has written me."  
"I see, then this may take a while. Why don't you have a seat?"  
"Yes sir. You see, there's a Gryffindor/Slytherin match in two days and my father is going to be there."  
"Then you should have sufficient support from the stands."  
"But he wants me to win." No, really?! I mean come on, this is Lucius we're talking about.  
"Then win."  
"But it's Gryffindor. Slytherin has never beat them in a match. And my father has already told me that if I don't win I shall be truly sorry." That bastard! Leave it to Malfoy to beat his son over a Quidditch match.  
"Well then it looks like my evening is not as free as I had thought it to be."  
"Sorry sir?"  
"I know a thing or two about Quidditch also, and no godson of mine is going to be defeated by a Potter in front of family." Why am I doing this? I mean, sure I used to be captain of the Slytherin team, but didn't I promise never to play again after James got hurt? Didn't Draco have a full summer of practice? Shouldn't he be more than ready for this match? [Shouldn't you be more concerned with Draco's welfare than some old pact you made with yourself?] Damn conscience.always does have a good point.  
::sigh:: I suppose I should go get ready. Looks like I wont get a sleeping potion tonight.  
"Well, what are you standing there for? Go get your broom."  
"R..Right. I'll meet you out there then." He always was a sweet kid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - tehe! First chapter done! Anyhow.this is a prelude to Child's View. It's basically the story about everything up to that point. You don't have to have read Child's View to understand this.in fact.Child's View will give away the ending.but whatever. Unlike Child's View, however, this will be Harry/Draco piece. Only later will you find out who the Mystery Girl is and how Lilith comes into the picture! Have fun! Vampel 


	2. Chapter 2: It's All About the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.  
  
Warning: If you didn't read the warning on Chapter 1 why are you bothering to read it now? But incase you are a foolish person I shall warn you again, if you don't like male/male relationships then stay faraway, so close! (hehe.that was a U2 song! Let's see if I can find a different quote to use for every warning! Hehehe.yes.I am a freak.we have already established that!)  
  
Chapter 2: It's All About the Game (Draco's POV)  
  
I never knew that Snape liked Quidditch. After all, he's never seemed interested before. You learn new things every day, even about people you're close to. Yup, that's right, Professor Snape and I are close. He's kind of like a father to me. And since my father and he used to be close, he's also me godfather. It just cracks me up, he doesn't seem like a sports kind of guy. No, that's not fair. I of all people should know not to judge by appearances. I am after all a master of disguise.  
Oh, here I am. I never really realized how close the dorms are to Snape's rooms. I doubt anyone else realizes it either, since not many people visit the teachers in their private rooms. And Snape especially.  
"Parsel Tongues" What was he thinking making our new password Parsel tongues? As if I don't think about the miracle child enough, now I cant even enter my room without being reminded of his existence. ARGH! Why does he have to have such intense eyes? Why do I have to notice his eyes? Why do I notice him for that matter? Not only is he a Gryffindor, but he's my father's sworn enemy too! No, I don't have any problems with the fact that he is a guy. I've known that I'm gay for little over a year now. Ever since a couple of us "experimented" during the summer after 5th year. After that girls just didn't do it for me. Though that may have something to do with the fact that Pansy was my "girlfriend" at the time.  
"Malfoy, you coming down to the lake tonight?" Yes, I enjoy getting wasted with a bunch of stuck up guys and slutty girls.  
  
"No Goyle, unlike the rest of our lousy team I am going to prepare for the match." He's probably already forgotten about it.  
"Jeeze Draco, don't you ever think about anything other than Quidditch? And I never heard about a match, who's it against?" See, I told you.  
"Oh, it's nothing important, just the first match we're playing against Gryffindor." Hmm.do you think that sounded sarcastic enough for him to comprehend?  
"Then it's not only about the game, you wanna show up Potter!" No, ya think?  
"You're gonna kill him this time Draco, I just know it's finally gonna be a Slytherin victory! And after last year you're really gonna show him who's boss. I bet you can wait to get your hands on him!" He couldn't be more right.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Don't let me know you've seen it. If you announce to the world where it is then of course Potter will get to it first. He has the best flying technique this school has seen in years." He has a point. Harry does have really good style on a broom. Why are you so surprised? If I like the guy why shouldn't we be on a first name basis in my head? Yup, that's right folks, number one most hated guy in the school has fallen for Gryffindor Golden Boy. What a headline that would make.  
"Much better, but stop looking at me every time you spot it. Just pretend I'm Potter." So not a good idea.  
"Concentrate on the snitch and nothing else." Jeeze, how can he last this long? He's 40 and I'm already breathing heavier than he is.  
"Good, you're done for today. I'll expect to see you here again tomorrow after dinner." Ugh. I don't think I'm gonna live.  
"Thanks Professor. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodbye Draco. And please get some sleep, you've been looking a little peekish lately." Peekish? Since when does he say peekish? Since when does anyone say peekish?  
"Alright sir. Bye." You know, for all his faults, Snape is a pretty great guy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Second chapter finished! YAY!! Don't ask about the word peekish.I have no idea where it came from.but yes I do know people who use it.namely my mother. I have written a third chapter.but it kinda sucks. Oh well.I'm a lazy bum so it's just gonna have to be good enough! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.I must be on something today.blame the sweet potatoes! Vampel 


	3. Chapter 3: Distractions

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.  
  
Warning: hmm.third time's a charm, maybe you'll understand this time. This story is about two guys that hug, kiss, and do all that other lovey dovey stuff (I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ^_^). So if you are disgusted by this or find it offensive you can either get some sense and see my way or you can stay stupid and run run run. (There, the quotes this time were from two different The Who songs. 'See My Way' and 'Run Run Run' both of which can be found on the album A Quick One.)  
  
Chapter 3: Distractions (Harry's POV)  
  
"Harry, would you pass me the butter?" .  
"Harry.Ron, tap Harry would you?"  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"I said tap him, not kick him."  
"Well, I got his attention didn't I?" Oh, I must have been zoned again. I wasn't even really thinking about anything. I guess the lack of sleep is showing now. Maybe I can get some sleeping pills from Madam Pomfry. I'll have to go see her later.  
"Harry, are you sure you're alright? You've been a bit spacey lately."  
"'Mione, give the poor guy a break. I mean honestly! You can't expect him to be happy, can you? After everything that.Ow! What was that for Dean? That's Ron for you. He means well, he really does, just sometimes his mouth doesn't catch up with his brain, or is it the other way around? I dunno. Either way he means well. And he's right, a lot did happen over the summer. I mean, it's not every day you witness the murder of twenty people and come out as the sole survivor. I didn't think it has changed me that much though. I mean, I've never had "normal" occurrences in my life.  
Hmm.I wonder how long it will take Ron to figure out why everyone is glaring at him.  
"They want you to stop talking about things that happened over the summer because they think I'm still upset enough about it that I would make a scene." Well, that got their attention. Ok, now all the stares are getting annoying. Maybe if I look at that wall over there they will stop bugging me. Why do I always pick a chair facing the Slytherin table? Do I purposely want to torture myself? I mean, I always end up looking at him and wondering. Wondering whether I like him or hate him. You know it's true, what everyone says about there being a thin line between love and hate. It's easy to cross, and sometimes you're not quite sure if you really have crossed it. At least I'm not sure. Well, today I'm just not going to look at him. Plain and simple.  
And why do I feel eyes on me? Let's see who it is this time.Gods! Why does it have to be Draco (Draco?! When did it switch to first names?)? And now I'm starring back. I should look away, but I don't want to break eye contact. God! His eyes are so beautiful! They look like frozen pools of water with snow specks on top. They're so deep! It's like you could spend a lifetime wandering through them and never get bored. I wonder what those eyes look like when he smiles. I sure would like to find out. How do you go about making a stuck up prat smile? And I mean a genuine smile, not one of those half ass smirks he usually wears. I wonder.  
"Harry, are you alright?" Damn.I liked that train of thought too!  
"I'm fine Hermione."  
"Are you sure? Because you seem a bit irritable. And it's not like you to be so quiet. I mean, you've hardly spoken two words since we got here, and you haven't even touched your food. Are you sleeping well enough? You look slightly."  
::SLAM:: Oops. I didn't really mean to nock over the chair.it did get her to stop though.  
"I said I'm fine. If I'm irritable it's because people are constantly asking me if I'm feeling all right. I'm not unusually quiet tonight, I've been this way for three years. I'm not hungry and who gives a crap how much I sleep. Now will you all just leave me well enough alone?!"  
  
With that Harry Potter stormed out of the Great Hall and the only thing to be heard was the slamming of the large doors. There was silence for a moment until the whole hall erupted into a bang of whispered gossip.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that was interesting. Not exactly how I had planned it to go, but hey, you know how it goes! Now.here's the part where I need your help. There are two ways this story can go. Well, actually, there are two ways that Harry can go. he can make up with his friends and become a slightly quieter more disturbed version of the Wonder Boy and get together with Draco by some undetermined huge incident. He can become majorly angsty and leave all his Gryffindor friends, becoming a sort of outcast among them (you know, stuck in the past while they all move on to their futures kind of thing). He then becomes friends with Draco after a little bit of prodding and trickery by Snape and Dumbledor.thus leading to a lovely romance in which Harry becomes more and more like a Slytherin and less and less a part of his friends lives.  
  
I had originally planned to take the story down the first road.but the second is starting to fit in now. You shall all have to help me decide. And I shall not write another chapter until I have received 20 votes. So start voting today! 


End file.
